1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a whirlpool bath massaging apparatus comprising a bubble mat, a distributor having a control switch for regulating the air supply, and control means including a blower which is in communication with the bubble mat by way of an aerator tube and the distributor. The distributor is in the form of a self-contained structural unit separate from the bubble mat and is provided with inlet connecting means for the aerator tube and with outlet connecting means in the shape of connector studs of equal number as there are partial sections in the bubble mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A whirlpool massaging apparatus of this general type is disclosed in German Patent Publication DE-AS No. 27 29 198. In this prior whirlpool massager, the distributor including the control switch is disposed outside the bathtub. The distributor must therefore be connected to the bubble mat placed in the bathtub by a plurality of connecting hoses. If the bubble mat is comprised of a plurality of individually operative partial sections, the number of connecting hoses between the distributor and the bubble mat in the bathtub must equal the number of such operative partial mat sections. This multiplicity of connecting hoses is an obstacle to the use of the bubble mat having the various hoses connected to it. Furthermore, it is difficult to conveniently operate the distributor because the distributor is floatingly suspended between the aerator tube coming from the control unit and the various connecting hoses so that it fails to maintain a steady defined position with respect to the bubble mat.
From German Patent Publication DE-OS No. 25 17 365 it is also known to integrate the distributor into the bubble mat. For this purpose, a head section is provided separately from the other partial sections of the bubble mat. The head section has a built-in control member which is fixedly connected to the other mat sections. In this prior whirlpool massager, the distributor including the control switch is placed in the water-filled tub together with the bubble mat. Since the water temperature varies with the preferences of the user of the wirlpool bath massager, the control member of the distributor is exposed to corresponding temperature fluctuations which in time may lead to leaks, especially in the control member. Replacement of the control member, or the entire head section, respectively, requires substantial work.